In recent years, a network management apparatus that manages Network Equipment (NE) which is connected to mobile phone base stations and the like has been widely used. This network management apparatus has a function to manage, for example, a radio line usage rate of each piece of network equipment and the like. When the radio line usage rate of each piece of network equipment is high (e.g. greater than or equal to a certain threshold), it is desirable to improve the line usage rate.
As a technique relating to the improvement of the radio line usage rate, there is, for example, the following literature. Patent Literature 1 discloses a network control apparatus that can switch communication schemes while effectively using radio resources. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an apparatus for trading a right to use electric communication equipment that can share an electric communication equipment capacity with another communication company when there is a deficiency of electric communication equipment capacity.